A Simple Act
by tinywriter365
Summary: A normal duty takes on a special meaning for one paramedic on a historic day. Normal disclaimer applies. Please feel free to read and review.


Author's Note: While the American pullout from Vietnam began in February 1973 it took until March 29, 1973, for the operation to be completed.

It's Thursday, March 29, 1973, and Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51's A shift was on duty. While the crew looked forward to every shift together, this one took on a special meaning for their senior paramedic.

Like many around the country, Roy Desoto had been keeping a close eye on the national news lately. After many years, the United States military's involvement in Vietnam was coming to a close. Having served in the country as a medic, Roy welcomed this news. While there many days from that time he would never forget, this date would top them all. The hell was finally over.

The normally stoic man was grateful to be on duty with his family in blue today. Their silent comfort gave him more strength then they'd ever realized. His best friend and partner Johnny Gage seemed to watch him even closer today. A pair of ears Roy knew he could bend anytime.

As the men finished a late dunch courtesy of Captain Hank Stanley, the sky changed. It went from a brilliant blue to the purple rainbow of dusk. Roy knew it was time to bring in the colors for the night. Engineer Mike Stoker headed for the side front door. He usually took care of the flag. Roy met him at the door. "Hey, Mike."

"Hey Roy, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I help you with colors tonight?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. I...need this tonight."

Mike clapped Roy on the back. "No problem, Pal. We'll bring her in together."

The two blue-eyed men stepped outside and walked over to the flag pole. Mike stopped short and saluted as Roy lowered the flag. The short, simple act brought tears to the medic's eyes. The last time he had done this any uniform was his last day in Vietnam. He caught his flight home just hours later.

KMG 365

Roy blinked back the memories as he unhooked the flag from the line. Mike lowered his salute. Roy swallowed the knot in his throat as he clicked his heels and turned back to Mike who was standing at attention. It took a minute before Roy choked out, "Help me fold her."

The emotions were written all over his friend's face as Mike answered, "Of Course." Slowly, the duo folding the flag. Each crease created a larger knot in Roy's throat.

He barely held back the tears as Mike handed him the flag. "Thank you," was all he could whisper.

Mike nodded, "Bring her in when you're ready, Roy." With that, the engineer headed back inside. It was clear Roy needed a few minutes to clear his mind.

KMG 365

Unbeknownst to either man, the rest of the shift had watched the ceremony from just inside the bay door. As Mike reentered the bay, Johnny asked, "How is he?"

"Shaken."

A silent nod from his Captain sent the shift's youngest member outside.

KMG 365

In only a matter of strides, Johnny was at his best friend's side. Roy turned his head; he knew who it was without asking. Johnny kept his usually upbeat voice soft and sincere. "You okay, Pally?"

"Ish." Johnny massaged his best friend's neck as Roy finally opened up while cradling the flag to his chest. "The last time I did this in any uniform was hours before I left there to come home. I've been good all day, but I knew I had to do this tonight. Every time we folding the flag tonight, more stuff bubbled up.

Roy took a breath as Johnny spoke. "We've got you, Pally always. I know you didn't hear it much when you came home, but welcome home, Roy."

The three words made Roy swallow hard as his mind cleared. He nodded in acknowledgment before he clicked his heels and turned back to the bay door. Together the duo walked back toward the station. "Thanks, Johnny. That means a lot."

KMG 365

The duo walked back inside. Everybody silently watched as Roy put the flag away for the night. As he turned back around, Hank asked, "Feel better Roy?"

Roy answered honestly, "I do now Cap. Thanks for everything today, guys."

Fellow Army vet, firefighter Chet Kelly spoke for the group. "Anytime Roy and thank you."

Mike added, "Anytime you want to do the colors just let me know."

"I will Mike. It's amazing the power such a simple act has."

"It is."

The crew broke from the bay for the rest of their shift. As Roy said good night to each that night, he said a silent prayer of thanks for each of them. They had made this day and so many others easier to deal with.

Special Author's Note: As a proud Air Force Brat, I want to take a moment to thank our military members. No matter your branch or whether you are active duty, reserves, retired, or seperated THANK YOU. Thank you for everything you did. Thank you to your family as well for what they did in support of your missions.


End file.
